


Just a Juvenile Game

by thepinkunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's an idiot, Harry is amusing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkunicorn/pseuds/thepinkunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco...stared into his palm, where Harry Potter had been etched crudely in black ink...Draco sighed in resignation as he forced himself to accept the idea of asking Potter out. He was going to have to do it whether he liked it or not. And he definitely did not." After Draco plays a game of ZAP with Pansy, he realizes he has to ask Harry out. Nothing goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Juvenile Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.

_Gods. Why did I ever let them talk me into this?_  Draco thought angrily as he stared into his palm, where  _Harry Potter_  had been etched crudely in black ink. He was going to  _kill_  Pansy for this. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Draco quickly closed his fist, so no one could see the two little words that were burning a hole into his hand.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Blaise asked, hitting Draco on the shoulder with his messenger bad, a malicious smirk highly evident on his face.

Draco just glared at the Slytherin as he swung his own bag over his shoulder and stomped out the door towards the Great Hall.

"I'm going to kill Pansy for this," he growled out through clenched teeth, as the dark-skinned Italian finally caught up to him.

Blaise chuckled. "You didn't have to look."

"'Look?' I didn't have to  _look_?!" Draco practically screeched. "With that  _thing_  burning a hole into my hand all period? Telling me not to look is like me telling you not to sleep around. Or telling Pansy to stop talking."

Draco was furious. He was seriously regretting getting involved in such a juvenile game. But his pride had been challenged, and he wasn't one to back down easily. When Pansy had suggested they play ZAP, Draco had thought it would be an easy win.

He had nerves of steel, and his self-control was the best of any of the Slytherins. But that  _name_  had been making him lose focus. He couldn't concentrate with the thought of the two little words that were scratched into his skin like a tattoo.

It dragged his eyes downward. His fingers itched to open. Curiosity had indeed killed the cat, and Draco was going to pay for it.

As he slumped down next to Crabbe at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, his eyes couldn't help but flicker towards the Gryffindor table. There was the Boy Wonder. The Golden Child. The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Draco.

There was the boy he was going to have to ask out as soon as lunch was over. If only he could skip Potions class. If only the game wasn't enchanted. But the spell Pansy had placed on him when he had started this stupid game wouldn't let him back out. If he tried, it was promised to do much worse damage than would ever befall him from asking out the glorious Harry Potter. Not to mention Snape would probably have his balls on a platter if he even thought about skipping one of his classes.

Draco sneered.

"I'm guessing you looked?" a high-pitched voice giggled in the seat next to him.

Draco just ignored the girlish voice, and the girl whom it belonged to, and instead focused on slamming a pile of mashed potatoes onto his plate. He ate in silence, willing the coil in his stomach to untwist so he could eat something without vomiting.

It wouldn't do to go the rest of his classes without food, especially since he had the revolting task ahead of him. Draco sighed in resignation as he forced himself to accept the idea of asking Potter out. He was going to have to do it whether he liked it or not.

And he definitely did not.

* * *

Draco swore he could hear each second passing by, thundering in his head, counting down the time until he would have to go to class and publicly humiliate himself. Although he wanted to prolong that moment as long as possible, he couldn't stay seated at the Slytherin table for much longer. He needed out.

He quickly stood up and grabbed his books, and without saying a word to anyone, made his way out of the Great Hall, the sound of Pansy's high-pitched screech echoing after him. He ignored the irritating witch once again and kept walking; hoping the long walk down to the dungeons would calm his nerves.

Every step he took made the knot in his stomach pull tighter and tighter, until he thought vomiting would be an excellent option.

But then he was there, standing in the corridor outside the Potion's room, the candlelight doing nothing to illuminate the dank stone hallway. A few early-comers were there, and to his surprise, Potter was among them. Draco hadn't seen him leave the Great Hall. Maybe he could complete his horrific task more discreetly than he had previously hoped.

Before he lost any nerve he currently had, he called out, "Hey! Potter! Come here," and nodded his head in the messy-haired wizard's general direction.

The Gryffindor turned to look at Draco, suspicion weighing heavily on his face. That was no surprise. Thankfully, however, Potter did as he was told and approached Draco warily.

"Try anything, Malfoy, and I'll hex you into next week," Potter threatened.

Draco chuckled. "Careful, Potter. Don't make promises you can't keep."

Potter ignored him, and continued on bluntly. "What do you want?"

"Touchy, touchy. Can't we exchange pleasantries, first?" Draco wasn't about to come right out and say it. He wanted to make Potter squirm, first. He wanted to see the Boy Wonder sweat in anticipation, and shift uncomfortably under Draco's gaze. He wanted to – "Go out with me." Draco was going to  _murder_  Pansy for that spell!

Potter's expression went immediately from nervous trepidation to completely shell-shocked and Draco couldn't help but empathize. How the hell had he let the spell take control over him?! Damn that bloody enchantment!

" _What_  did you just say?" Potter asked slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Draco was the one to shift uncomfortably, as Potter stared at him in incredulous disbelief.

"You heard me, Potter. I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know it affected your hearing as well."

Potter just continued to stand there, staring at Draco with deep green eyes that wouldn't let him look away.  _Bloody, stupid, moronic_ –

"Yes."  _idiotic, juvenile… wait, what?_

"What did you just say?" Potter's lips twitched at the corners, and his eyes held a mischievous twinkle that Draco couldn't identify. "I  _said_ , yes I'll go out with you."

Draco could only stare at the black-haired boy in front of him.

_What the bloody hell?_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Let me know what you think.


End file.
